All Vampire's Eve
by sandstone24
Summary: This day comes but only once a year for Bella and Edward.


**AN: Happy Halloween everyone!**

I tapped my orange pencil against my desk. It was almost time to go to school. Edward said he was going to take me, but if he wasn't going to make it, I could have just gone in my truck. I twirled the pencil between my fingers again. Today was the day! I didn't want to think about it. I twirled my pencil and landed backwards on my bed. I closed my eyes. The candy was ok, but I didn't like chocolate anymore. I remember how little I was the first time I ate candy. I smirked at the memory. I could hear honking outside, I groaned. It wasn't that Edward was driving me to school, but that I was going to school _today._ I made my way downstairs and outside, to Edward's Volvo. Edward opened the door for me. I grudgingly put my seatbelt on. He turned on the heat. Edward smiled that brilliant smile. The radio sounded, with werewolf howls. The commentator started, "There's spooks and haunts"…

"So today is..." Edward started.

"Shu... Don't say it."

He grinned.

"So, tell me Bella. Why do you dislike the holidays?"

"I like Christmas." I told him confidently.

"I suppose Halloween compared to Christmas is, oil and water." He chuckled.

I looked over at him, and started to wonder. Edward's pale skin and the darkness that surrounded his eyes, he was very attractive, but… he was a… they were vampires.

He seemed to notice my gaze.

"What is it?"

"This day is perfect for you, all of you."

"The coffins and motes is a myth Bella."

"But your, _vampires."_

He sighed out in frustration. His expression seemed to darken. He was irritated as he drove into the parking lot. There were already costumes littered across the lot.

…

We sat across from Mike, Jessica, Eric and Angela. Edward sat next to me. Mike was wearing a helmet; he was going to be a Roman warrior or something.

"What are you going to be Angela?" Jessica asked her.

Angela was wearing a tiara; she told Jessica she was going to be a princess. Tyler was throwing plastic spiders at Eric. Edward and I got up to go to our next class. The students passing us were wearing Vampire fangs.

"Ridiculous" Edward muttered.

The teachers and our classmates were giving out candy all day. Mr. Birdie gave me some candy. Some of the girls and the Spanish teacher gave Edward sweats. I stuffed my pockets; Edward threw his in the trash. In spite of the wintry cold, everyone was excited about "Halloween night.'' Some were throwing parties. They even were planning to go trick or treating. What did people react like, to someone who looked seventeen, trick or treating at their door. I was invited to parties. I just answered "that I didn't celebrate Halloween", which earned me funny looks.

…

"Do vampires celebrate Halloween?"

"We do."

Emmett was laughing at the Cullen table. Rosalie was dressed in a costume, she looked like Marline Monroe. I blinked at her beauty. Edward said sometimes they wore two costumes, one during the day and one at night. Emmett flagged us over.

I was startled by the wolf head on the table, it looked so real.

"We have to be terrifying Edward…." Emmett boomed.

Jasper laughed. He was in a particularly more festive mood than usual. Alice said it was the one night Jasper didn't have to worry about temptation. Why was that? I wondered if that was the reason the rest of the Cullen's were in a playfully cheery mood.

"What else can we do on Halloween night?" Alice laughed

"It's a plan, we have to leave at the same time…"Emmett said.

They were going to celebrate Halloween night.

"Do you want to come, Bella?" Emmett boomed.

I was excited to experience, what they all did on Halloween.

"Yes I'll come."

Edward looked at me surprised.

"Alice almost bounced out of her seat. Rosalie glared, and Jasper and Emmett smiled.

"Ok. I'll pick you up.'' Edward said.

The wolf head turned out to be a head mask. When Emmett put it on, the Cullens looked affronted. Edward led me away, mumbling something about, "A Werewolf being the worst costume to wear."

"I tried to convince him to be a bear once, but he hates them. He still resents the past. He never got over that first attack. A bear would be more suited to him."

Tyler was using red paint on Laurens face. I cringed. Edward looked at me curiously.

"Do you want to come?"

I did want to come. I was curious to know what vampires did on Halloween night.

"Yes."

He was surprised. Then he smiled at my enthusiasm.

…

Edward drove me to his house after school. I called my Dad to tell him I would drop by the Cullens. He said it was fine, because he had to stay out on duty all night since it was Halloween. Teenagers and people broke the law tonight, he said.

I came in through the front door. It didn't look like anyone was home.

I saw a dark cape and large form come toward me, and hiss. I half yelped. I felt my pulse race…

"Emmett."

Edward was by my side in an instant, he growled. Emmett was wearing a black cape and red shirt. Were those fangs? He looked paler than usual.

"You're a…"

"Vampire!" Emmett answered…

I gaped... "Vampire!"

Emmett was dressed as a vampire. Edward still looked put out, he had one arm around me protectively.

Emmett held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry I scared you Bella."

"That's alright Emmett."

"More candy." Carlisle came in with a jack o lantern bucket of candy.

Edward wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Candy.. Uh." He put his hand to his face.

Candy smelled terrible to them.

Alice held an orange bucket of candy out to me. "Carlisle got candy from work. Do you want some Bella?"

"No thanks. What do you do with the candy?"

"We usually just give them out, but most children don't want to come near us." Alice answered.

"Quite suitable on Halloween." Edward said.

"Bella do you have a costume?" Alice asked me.

My eyes widened. There was nothing more appallingly terrifying, than dressing in a costume.

"You can borrow one of ours; we have many costumes, since 1922." Edward said.

Jasper was inspecting a medieval costume. I realized there costumes were nothing bought in party city. Edward even told me some had been tailor made.

"Ok, thanks.'' I accepted

"Excellent! " Alice was bubbling with excitement.

"I don't want to wear anything that's too fancy or that you're going to use." I said worried.

"They just sit in boxes." Edward responded.

"What time are we leaving?" I heard Rosalie ask Emmett."

"In time to see the film."

Alice was in the room with a box.

"This one's for you Bella." she held up a dress.

My eyes widened.

"Do you like it?"

I nodded. "I'll get dressed as fast as I can."

"I'll help you!" Alice bounced.

…..

Alice curled the strands of my hair on the side of my head. I dressed as quickly as I could. Alice helped me with my make-up. She used eyeshadow with silver- blue and white glitter that matched my costume. I looked in the mirror. I was taken back by my appearance. I looked completely different.

It was a fairy costume, with wings. The dress was becoming. The material was white and made with delicate lace. I was taken with the detail and delicate beauty of the gown. The wings were large. The dress was just past my knees with clear shining slippers to match, it was form fitting. It was sleeveless with shoulder straps. The skirt was flowing satin. There was a sort of silvery shine on parts of the material, on the skirt and shoulder sleeves. The top rose above my bust exposing my chest, yet the costume was still decent. The wings were white with the same silver effect matching the dress. The colors made my eyes stand out.

Alice smiled. "It was meant for a masquerade party, I added the wings last year."

"It fits me perfect."

"I made some adjustments and sized it to fit you, just in case."

…..

I walked to the landing of the stairs, Alice blinked past me. She was by Jasper's side in a second. I saw Edward. My eyes widened. He was dressed in a medieval costume.

Edward stopped and looked at me from the bottom of the stairs. His eyes widened, and he just stared at me.

He was wearing a cape with a satin red shirt and sash. Edward was striking; his rustled bronze hair matched his attire. He truly looked as if he were from another time. I didn't believe he could possibly look more handsome. The costume brought out his beauty. I smiled at him and came down the stairs. He smiled crookedly at me.

He extended his arm "Shall we."

Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were wearing the same kind of cape Emmett had been wearing, they truly looked like vampires.

Alice foresaw my question.

"Were all vampires." Alice answered my unspoken question.

"He's the only one that didn't dress like a vampire this year." Emmett pointed at Edward.

"I think your costume looks good." I told Edward.

"Your costume puts all of ours to shame." He whispered.

His gold eyes stood out all the more; I felt he should have a sword. He was someone wright out of a storybook, like a mystical character. Esme and Carlisle were matching domino colors. As nice as the costumes were, I felt there beautiful appearance complemented the costumes. I looked back at Edward.

He grinned at my expression. "This is real. The costume is authentic, and Carlisle let me borrow it."

"You mean…."

"Carlisle was going to donate it to the historical society. He let me use it tonight."

My mouth dropped open.

Carlisle and Esme was going to attend an event. The rest of us were going to watch a horror film.

"It's almost time." Alice chimed.

"Here are the tickets." Jasper passed them out. "We got seats in the middle of the theatre."

"A movie theatre wouldn't that be hard for you?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"No." Jasper responded. "The candy makes the scent of humans _slightly_ different. The blood is a bit tainted."

I felt a cold chill. I was sure my expression changed. Edward rolled his eyes, and took me by the hand and led me outside.

Was it alright to feel Spooked leaving a white mansion in the middle of the forest? I felt creeped out. Edward's cold fingers gently led me to his Volvo.

He opened the car door, and I got in. He was immediately on the driver's side; he reached down for something next to his seat. I looked up at the sky. It was still light.

"Do you think that things will come out when it gets dark?"

Edward looked up at me. He looked concerned.

"Edward is something wrong?"

"You are becoming frightened, I'm sorry."

"Edward this is a 'treat,' not a trick."

"What do you mean?"

"How many people have the opportunity to get _really_ scared on Halloween."

He blinked, and then shook his head; He jumped in and backed out. He sped down the road, I put my seatbelt on. He was driving faster than usual.

"Where are we going?"

"Seattle."

…..

I was spending Halloween night with vampires. We were sitting in the dark theatre. The movie was strange, I think it was about zombies, I couldn't tell. Everyone time there was screaming, I jumped then just looked at the movie perplexed. Edward met my eyes; he looked like he thought the movie was just as bizarre as I did. Edward extended his hand. I took it and we stood. Emmett and jasper looked up at us, Alice didn't look surprised. We left the theatre, and we explored Seattle. We watched a man dressed as a mummy perform street magic, and Edward bought me a smoothie. Most people kept their distance but sometimes we got stares. We traversed the streets; Seattle was jumping with Celebration, music and costumes. There was one person on a street corner passing out baskets of candy, I ended up taking one. Eventually we wandered back where we had started.

Edward walked down the sidewalk, it was so dark. I was walking down this lonely street with a vampire. I still had the basket full of candy. There were children passing by with a woman. They were on their way home, "its way past your bedtime," the woman remarked. I approached the little children and gave out the candy I had. Edward kept his distance. They thanked me with smiles.

"A fairy princess gives a child gifts." Edward took my hand.

It was so dark. There was music playing in the building, I recognized the piece immediately.

"The second Waltz."

Edward looked surprised that I knew it.

Edward bowed and slowly took my hand. He began to dance with me. The faint yellow light of the street lamp, shined across his face. He took me in twirls and lifted me. My dress swirled as he twirled me. He took me in slow turns then in quick turns as the music quickened. The music came to an end, and Edward kissed my hand.

"You shouldn't be out this late."

"I'm with you.''

"I am most likely the most dangerous thing out here."

"You are the best one, for frightening things away." I told him confidently.

He raised his eyebrow at me.

…

Edward drove me home. I didn't know how late it was, we had lost contact with Alice and the rest of the Cullens. Edward pulled up to my house. Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway. Edward lifted me up and scaled the house and jumped into my room, with me in his arms. He set me down gently on the bed.

"I return you to your quarters my lady." His voice was so different in that moment, he sounded as if he was from another time and place.

He handed me some candy. "I should go now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Will you kiss me goodnight?"

He hesitated then leaned down. I kissed him back with all my heart. The kiss deepened and he put his arms around me. Suddenly he pulled back.

"Goodnight.''

He literally disappeared like a phantom bat in the night. My window snapped shut, and I saw his shadow fade away in the dark. I leaned back and felt my eyelids become heavy. I twirled the fruity looking candy in my hand. I looked at it and popped it in my mouth. It was one of the most memorable Halloweens I had ever had. I dreamed of spooks and creepy things as my eyes drifted closed. Among it all, was him. I spent my time with someone who truly belonged in a story book, than in a nightmarish tale. I smiled as he haunted my dreams.


End file.
